


Broken Souls Finally Complete

by ReyErso5280



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Reylo - Freeform, ReyloWeeklyChallenge.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyErso5280/pseuds/ReyErso5280
Summary: Rey and Ben Solo have barely survived a brutal public torture and execution by Hux thanks to the Resistance and Knights of Ren. Now they must heal their scars from the battle and years of abuse. Can they find that solace in each other and make a force bond into a physical one?





	Broken Souls Finally Complete

Rey found herself surrounded by blue auroras, whispy shapes floated in the air. Whispering voices all around her. She looked down and she was dressed in her Jakku rags. A soft familiar voice called out to her. “Rey...” she knew this voice, it was Leia. Rey looked around trying to find the source of the voice desperate to see her face. “Rey you have to wake up...” Rey kept looking around “how? I’m trying” starting to panic she started to sprint. “Rey go to him...” did she mean Ben? Was he alive? “Ben are you here?” Rey started to run all directions in the never ending abyss. Then she heard it that low whisper of a voice, Ben’s voice “Rey...”

Rey leapt out of the medical bed so hard she slammed her head against the glass of the vitals screen. Rey felt trapped and needed to escape. “Somebody help me!” She shrieked pulling at various tubes. Then she saw Finn touch the release button. A large hiss escaped the container and Rey immediately felt a surge of cold air over her body. Finn reached under the lid and helped to lift the vitals screen to get Rey out sooner.

Rey took a deep breath of fresh air. She felt dizzy and tingles in her lips and fingers. Finn reached over and touched her on the hand and gave a gentle smile. “Good morning peanut” Rey could hardly contain herself and threw her arms around her best friend. Finn graciously accepted the massive hug but had to advise “steady you’ve been in a coma for three weeks and you need to take it easy” Rey couldn’t believe how long she had been gone, but a more important question flooded her mind. “How did you know we were in trouble?”

Finn still holding her tight spoke into her ear. “We had Lieutenant Connix monitor the chatter but when we heard about a double public execution and we knew” Rey loosened her grip so she could see her friend “we scrambled the fleet and came to save you.” a moment of worry came across her face. “Finn tell me he is ok? Is he alive?”

“He is waiting for you in the recovery quarters down the hall” Rose said coming into the room. “He has been by you bedside everyday...we just took shifts waiting with you that way someone was always here for when you woke up” Rose placed some fresh robes in front of Rey. “You should go to him” Finn and Rose gave Rey a big hug and left to give her some privacy.

Rey was very weak with a slight case of atrophy she struggled to pull her medical gown above her head. When she finally did she let it fall to the floor as she headed into a fresher unit. The warm water against her body was a much welcomed treat. Her naked body felt goosebumps raise in her skin as weeks worth of grime rinse down. She left the warm water and looked down at the fresh robes in front of her. Rey paused to look at her bare battle worn body in the changing mirror. Rey traced her fingers over her scars remembering each one. Several were still pink and upraised, still fresh from the battle in the arena. She couldn’t help but draw her thinking to Ben... _would he still...desire me?_ Thinking those words felt so strange to her.

No longer able to wait anymore she threw her tunic and baggy trousers on, tying the belt and opened the door to the main corridor. She looked down the hall and started to sprint, completely forgetting she was barefoot. Finally she reached the door when it opened and Rey’s heart went into her throat.

“Rey you are awake!” Poe exclaimed giving the weary girl a strong hug. Rey looked suspicious and worried for Poe. Remembering that it wasn’t long ago he was tortured by Kylo Ren. As if Poe could read her thoughts he paced a strong had on Rey’s shoulder. “It’s alright, it really is.” Poe swayed his head slightly towards the door motioning to Ben’s Room “he’s waiting inside” Rey gave a gentle smile and adjusted her clothes and took a deep breath. Poe leaned in and reassured her “don’t fuss you look beautiful.” And kissed her on the cheek, then turned and walked away.

Rey tried to keep her heart from pounding in her ears. “Just open the door” she muttered to herself. The door hissed open and there he was, back turned meditating. “Did you forget something Mr. Dameron” Ben asked matter of fact. Rey didn’t speak, all words were gone. Ben slowly stiffened and hesitated to turn around. He sensed it could be her but didn’t want it to be some sick joke.

Barely able to get out the words all she could say was “Ben...”

His eyes grew wide as he slowly turned around taking her in. “Are you really here” he asked meekly. Rey ran to him to close the distance only to stop short of him. She remembered his back was torn to shreds from the public lashing and didn’t want to hurt him. She looked into his eyes, intense as always. “It’s ok I was in the Bacta tank for days, they are almost healed” he turned his back and lifted his shirt to show her. Rey mesmerised by how healed they were slowly reached out and touched them gently tracing each of the light pink lines on his back.

Her touch against his skin sent tiny charges of electricity up and down his spine. He didn’t turn around just lifted his arms in the air a bit higher so she could see all of them as he discarded his shirt on the floor. Rey gasped slightly seeing the amount of damage across his shoulders. Even with the bacta tank the lines of scars filled his shoulders and neck.

“Do they disgust you?” Ben whispered. He felt so exposed. The thought of her rejection was almost to much to comprehend. Rey could hear his every thought raging through him. _I truly am a creature. What if she doesn’t want to touch me, desire me._  Rey’s heart broke in two, she didn’t feel any of those things but had no idea how to put her thoughts into words.

Instinctively Rey lightly licked her lips and then placed her hands on Bens stomach slowly pulling her body close to his. She lightly caressed each scar with her lips, her hot breath causing his skin to raise. Ben didn’t know what to do, a wave of relief rushed over him. He placed his hands over hers as she started to also feel his strong stomach. The sensation against his skin was intoxicating and he found himself getting dizzy. He extended an arm out in front touching the wall just so he could remain standing.

Rey grew boulder in her motions against his back. She could feel his pleasure like it was her own. She pressed her lips now against the scars and started to gently run the tip of her tongue over them. Her hands also started to grow bolder as she was feeling an electric surge of energy build in her spine and thighs.

Ben was unable to keep a thought in his head. All he could do is reach out into her mind and see what she was feeling. She was just as charged as him. He started to feel the need rise in himself again but he feared he would scare her away “wait...” he said slowly stoping her hands and just holding them flat to his hips. Ben slowly turned around to face her. She looked absolutely stunning, eyes starting to fill with lust for him. There was no fear this time but he needed to confess to her.

“Rey I don’t know how to...” he trailed off trying to find the words. He moved a stray strand of hair out of her face and drew the outline of her jaw with his finger. Rey placed her hand against his and looked back at him. “Neither do I, we can explore together...I’ll help you.” Ben felt some relief inside but he wasn’t just talking about being intimate. “I don’t know how to love in all aspects. I know hate, shame, manipulation. I fear I will give in return the only thing I’ve ever known and I don’t want to hurt you.” Ben now had both hands around the small scavengers face. Rey looked up tenderly “And you think I do? What I do know is what’s in your heart is in mine. You are the darkness to keep me burning bright and I am the light to guide you home.”

Ben couldn’t catch his breath as her words were so powerful and kind.

He scooped the woman he adored in his arms and sat down on the bed pulling her to his lap. He held her so tight he didn’t want to let her go. He placed his head against the crook of her neck near her collar bone. Breathing in her hair and skin he too started to bring his lips to her skin mirroring her motions listening to her staggering breathing. He slowly placed his hand at the base of her head weaving his fingers into her brown hair. He gently brought her neck closer to his mouth as he pressed harder into her skin.

Rey could barely breathe. His touch was so strong but unsure. Like she was a wounded bird he wanted to bring back to life. Always checking to see anywhere he touched was ok.

She felt words starting to form in her mouth and she wasn’t going to wait anymore, for she knew anything could happen tomorrow.

“I love you...” she whispered in his ear as he continued to kiss up and down the side of her neck.

Ben couldn’t help but stop, he had to hear it again, just so he knew it wasn’t a dream. Rey could tell he was in disbelief. He now looked at her square in the eyes to see if there was any sign of deception. Rey gently pressed her forehead against his. “I love all of you, dark and light” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wanted to say something back.

“Rey I don’t care where you are from or who your parents were, I never did. You are my balance, all I want is you.”

Rey couldn’t contain her passion anymore, she wanted to give herself to this man completely. She straightened herself to be a bit taller so her face could meet his and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. She feverishly pressed her lips against his. Opening her mouth a bit wider each time slowly placing the tip of her tongue against his.

Ben couldn’t contain his excitement and moaned lightly against her kiss. His hands started to move away from her shoulders to the front of her recovery robes that crossed in the front and tied with a belt.

He hesitated for a moment looking for a sign that it was ok to continue. Rey took one of his hands and slipped it under her robe. Placing it on her small but firm breast. Her nipple already responding to his touch. She threw her head back as his big hand explored every inch of her breast. Rey reached down and undid the the belt of her robe and started to pull it apart between kisses and breaths. Ben felt a primal urge come over him, he had never felt so much passion.

Never breaking their kiss Ben placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed the rest of her robe off and down her arms. Rey helped take each arm out and threw it on the floor. Ben stopped to take her all in, but his eyes grew sad as he saw her body was battle scarred as well. Guilt started to flood his mind as he felt responsible for her pain.

Rey felt the urge to suddenly cover herself up and started to move her arms to hide her chest. Before she could get even close to hiding herself she felt a strong grip on each wrist holding them in place. 

“No!” Ben exclaimed worried he would never see her like this again. Realising he might be a bit to rough he lightened his voice “please don’t...” he took her wrists and guided them to go around his neck as he started to kiss her again.

Placing one arm around her waist and the other between her shoulders he lifted Rey up. Gently cueing her to wrap her legs around him. Rey felt like she was holding on for dear life, she didn’t want the connection to end. rotating to face the other direction of the bed Ben found his knees on the mattress and placed her down on the bed. Ben took her wrists and placed them over her head fully exposing her breasts to him. He brought his mouth down to her collarbone again tracing the shape with his lips and tongue. Rey could feel an intense throbbing between her legs, an aching need to be filled.

The feeling of him against her body was almost to much to handle. Ben felt an intense moan escape his throat as he grew bolder. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and rolled the tip of his tongue over her pink coloured nipples, lightly raking his teeth against them. The sensation sent Rey’s hands straight to his head, grabbing loose handfuls of his hair. He released her breasts from his teeth. Rey protested wanting more. She then felt his lips kissing her down her belly stopping at her waist.

He traced the shape of her hipbones and circled the blaster scar. He looked up and his eyes met hers, and slight plea in his look. “Can I please you?” she didn’t know what to say or do with that kind for request. She guided his hands again to move under her trousers, helping pull on the string that held them tight. With eager and nervous fingers Ben untied the strings of her bottoms. He started to slide them down, every inch of her skin exposed he covered with a kiss.

Rey felt like she was floating and gripped the sheets around her just in case she flew away. Throbbing with even more anticipation she felt a slight trickle move down her leg. She had never known her body could show such want and need. Ben rested back on his heels as he moved the last bit of clothing from her legs once more adding another layer of clothing to the floor. there she was, completely raw, vulnerable, bare. He couldn’t help but look at her drinking her body in. Slowly he ran his hands up and down her thighs. He was getting so hard he didn’t think he could keep his own trousers on much longer. Rey was fascinated by the sight of him hidden behind the thin fabric. The unknown still scared her, but there was now something ignited in her, a urgent craving.

Rey sat up sharply and met Ben on her knees moving closer. She placed her trembling hands on his waist and leaned up to meet his mouth with hers. Rey started to unfasten his trousers clumsily and felt his body tense and hesitate. Ben bit his lip and looked away from her trying not to show his own fear. He held his breath as he tried to forget the amount of times Hux had grabbed him and humiliated him during the public punishment. But memories were rushing back and Ben could feel himself start to panic as his heart raced. Rey studied him carefully, she could tell his was trying to steel his nerve. “We can stop if you want” Rey looked at him and stroked his face looking for a conformation on how to proceed. Ben swallowed hard and met her gaze. “Just move slowly…at first, and please be gentle” She smiled sweetly “why don’t you start and I’ll know how fast to move” Ben nodded moving his hands to wiggle his trousers down towards his knees. Rey placed her hands against his hips and then slowly reached her fingers down until she met his hardened shaft. She looked at him once more making sure it was ok to proceed. Ben took his hands away from his waist and cupped her face as he kissed her tenderly. Rey started her curious exploration of Ben, listening and watching his reactions between their kisses as she caressed her fingers up and down. Ben closed his eyes and slightly threw his head back, a slight smile on his face as he enjoyed her gentle exploration. Rey’s lips met his chest as she explored every inch with her mouth.

Ben now had his hands gently around Rey’s head, following her movements running his fingers through her hair. Ben couldn’t stop the visible shivers racking his body under her touch. He felt himself get closer and closer to falling over the edge. He lowered his hands and met hers, gently stopping her and confessed “I’m going to finish to soon and I’m not done with you yet” another round of shivers coursed through his body as Rey brought her hands back to his chest.

They pressed their foreheads against one another catching their breaths. Ben caressed Rey’s face as he tried to regulate their heartbeats. “You still ok sweetheart?” All Rey could do was nod. Ben kissed her gently and shifted his weight so he could stand to pull his trousers completely off turning his back to her. He stepped out of them finally disposing them on the floor. Rey bit her lip and sat in the edge of the bed taking a moment to take in his chiseled and strong body. He stood back up straight ready to explore even more of his scavenger but as he turned around he felt her hot lips suddenly rest against the spot where his leg met his hip. He panicked thinking it was a mistake and now her face was pressed against his firm shaft. “Rey...I’m sorr...” within seconds his ability to speak ceased as she ran her tongue against him. 

Rey explored every inch reaching her hands behind him pressing him closer to her mouth. Her hot breath against him was filling him to the brim and all he could do was pant with excitement. Ben never felt so gently dominated but let the feeling cascade over him. He didn’t know where to place his hands, he didn’t want her to feel trapped or held down. Finally Ben couldn’t take it anymore and he lightly placed his fingers under her chin gently. Giving Rey a slight smile he started to kneel down.

Confused Rey’s eyes followed him, heart starting to race in anticipation. “lay on your back” he whispered. Rey nervously lowered her body back shivering the whole way down. He could feel her hesitation. Ben placed his hands under her thighs and caressed her skin with his fingers until he reached the back of her knees. He inched closer and placed her knees over his shoulders. Rey couldn’t stop her legs from shaking. Ben brushed his lips across her inner thighs as he gently raked his nails underneath her strong legs. 

“This ok?” He whispered. Rey could only nod feverishly as her hands found his hair once more.

Moving closer and closer Rey could feel his breath on her intimate centre. Pulling Rey to him Ben instinctively held her by the hips, opening his mouth and letting his tongue escape. Rey let out a sharp gasp as she felt her slick folds gently separate feeling something soft and gentle exploring her. Ben couldn’t contain his pleasure on how sweet his scavenger tasted and moaned against her. Circling his tongue around he started to spell words into her centre, feeling her throbbing against his own lips. Rey didn’t know why her body started to shake involuntary as she felt a warm flush slowly come over her body.

Ben felt her surge of pleasure as he found a small hard button of nerves and flattened his tongue against it. Rey felt his right hand move from her hip and start to explore her where his tongue had been. Slowly he placed his finger inside Rey’s entrance and felt her hot slick muscles tighten around. Moving in tiny circles he felt her essence loosen and he gently put in a second finger never once stoping his kiss and tongue on the small button of hers. Rey was panting now, her legs locked together at her ankles. She felt a tingling wave from the base of her stomach grow stronger and stronger as her throbbing center intensified. Rey gently indicated she was ready.

Slowly rising to his feet Ben and Rey adjusted their position and he hovered over her. Ben gently splayed Rey’s legs open and pulled her closer. Rey could feel the tip of him resting just outside her entrance. She gently started to kiss him and nodded, holding her breath. Ben moved his hand between their bodies and slowly guided himself in. Rey felt a sharp pulling sensation, exhaled and gripped her arms tightly underneath his with her hands firmly holding onto his shoulders. The sound left the room and all she could hear was their heartbeats and breathing of their connection. Ben felt her nails dig into his back and he let out a primal moan, all the while still listening to her body as he was now completely inside her. Motionless they just held each other as if their broken souls were finally complete. Ben gave a very shallow thrust and Rey immediately responded with a moan. He thrusted again this time a bit deeper and Rey again responded as a cry of pleasure escaped her throat. Ben kissed her neck as she was throwing her head back every time he moved back and forth. “You ok?” Ben whispered.

She met his gaze, beads of sweat now forming on her face. She just gave a weak nod and met his lips for another kiss. Ben continued his slow steady thrusting back and forth. Rey loosed her grip on his shoulders and moved them down his back. Grabbing him she motioned what speed she wanted him to go. Going faster as deeper Ben could feel Rey growing tighter around him as she was getting closer and closer. Her whole body was starting to shake uncontrollably and faster breathless moans involuntarily left her. Their bodies moved in rhythm against each other, in perfect harmony. Knowing each other’s movements and thoughts like they were one.

Rey couldn’t keep control anymore and buried her face into Bens chest and she let her body give in to the waves of pleasure coming over her. Ben felt her tight spasms around him and he too couldn’t hold back anymore. Placing one arm around her waist and the other behind her head, finger gripped in her hair he released himself inside her. Ben couldn’t help but have a choked cry escape from his chest. He was completely drowning in light, her light.

Speechless neither of them moved, their chests heaving against one another. Ben slowly let go of Rey, raising himself up slightly to see she was ok. Their eyes met but he could see tears in hers reflecting in the dim light. “you’re crying, did I hurt you?” His hands were trembling as he begged her to speak. Swallowing hard finally finding the words she reached out to him. “I’ve never felt such...joy and peace. It’s just a bit overwhelming” Ben gently moved the loose hair away from her face. “I love you Rey...” Rey held her breath trying to keep her walls up but she couldn’t hold her emotions anymore. Her face wrinkled as a sob started to escape. She never thought anyone would love her, would want her, would come back for her.

Ben rotated them on their sides as held her close in his arms, whispering soothing sounds in her ear. He held her and rocked her back and forth. After a few minutes Rey’s sobbing calmed he whispered “I’m going to move now ok?” Rey nodded as he slowly moved and broke their physical connection. Rey shivered against the cold room. Ben lightly kissed her forehead and went into the end of the room returning with a warm blanket and put it over them. He laid on his back and Rey inched her way over resting her head in Ben’s chest as he slowly traced shapes in her shoulders.

Rey listened to Bens heartbeat through his chest. Braking the silence she asked “What happens now? What do we do about the first order?” Ben kept caressing his scavenger, tracing his finger over the scar on her arm from their Praetorian guard battle. “My knights are working with resistance spies to slowly take over the military installations. it’s going to be messy finding a balance between military and civilian, transitioning the first order and resistance into one faction. But Poe and I are working out the details to start a new order...

Rey put her arms around Ben and squeezed tighter. “And us?” She whispered. Ben took a moment hearing the word “us” come out of Rey’s mouth. He gently rested his head against hers. “We can do or be what ever you want as long as it’s together” he said gently. Rey felt herself completely relax for the first time in her life and slowly drifted to sleep, with Ben not far behind her.

There was chaos, yet order

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the #ReyloWeeklyChallenge. number 03 for the Two Halves Tumblr Challenge 
> 
> It is a rewritten combination of a couple of chapters from my longer fanfic Star Wars: A New Order


End file.
